František Bardon
frame|Franz Bardon em 1954, dois anos antes de publicar seu [[O Caminho do Verdadeiro Adepto | primeiro livro]] Franz Bardon, também chamado Frabato e Mestre Arion, nome de batismo František Bardon (Kateřinky, 1º de dezembro de 1909 – Brno, 10 de julho de 1958) foi um mago de palco, naturopata, grafólogo, professor e estudante de magia Bardon, Dr. Lumir & K., Dr. M.. Memories of Franz Bardon. ISBN 9781885928177. Traduzido por Gerhard Hanswille e Franca Gallo do original alemão, "Erinnerungen an Franz Bardon", 1992 Rüggeberg Verlag, ISBN 3921338182., mas é mais conhecido atualmente por ter escrito três volumes científicos sobre o Hermetismo prático: [[Der Weg zum wahren Adepten | O Caminho do Verdadeiro Adepto]] (abreviação: CVA), [[Die Praxis der magischen Evokation | A Prática da Evocação Mágica]] (abrev.: PEM) e [[Der Schlüssel zur wahren Quabbalah | A Chave para a Verdadeira Quabbalah]] (abrev.: CVQ). Biografia Infância: 1909 a 1922 František Bardon nasceu no dia 1º de dezembro de 1909, no distrito de Kateřinky, em Liberec, próximo a Troppau (a qual, após a 1ª Guerra Mundial, foi anexada pela então Tchecoslováquia como Opava), do início do século XXBardon, Franz. [[Frabato (romance) | Frabato]]. Merkur Publishing, 2002. ISBN 1-885928-15-7. Traduzido por Gerhard Hanswille.. Segundo Emil Stejnar, Bardon teria nascido morto e só teria voltado à vida duas horas depois Stejnar, Emil & Ogris, Walter. Interview with Emil Stejnar. Revista Gnostika, janeiro de 1999. Tradução do alemão para o inglês por Eva e Bill Cranstoun. Link: http://www.archivhermetischertexte.at/emil_stejnar_1_engl.htm. Filho primogênito de Ludvíka e Viktor Bardon, foi o primeiro de outras doze filhas mulheres, das quais apenas quatro chegaram à idade adulta (Stéphanie, Anna, Marie e Béatrice Bardonová)[1]. O pai de Bardon, Viktor, trabalhava numa fábrica têxtil em Troppau, preparando teares para uma companhia chamada Juta.[1] Segundo Otti Votavova, Viktor era um místico cristão que estudava o Hermetismo e ansiava a comunhão com Deus. Com persistência, acabou alcançando a capacidade mágica de clarividência. Porém, sentindo-se sem direção, pediu, em suas preces, por um mestre ou guru que lhe ensinasse o caminho ainda em vida. A suposta transmutação: 1923 Em 1923, aos catorze anos de idade, Franz Bardon trabalhava como treineiro numa fábrica e estudava numa escola pública de Opava[2]. Nessa mesma época ocorreu o que Votavova chama de "maravilhosa troca": supostamente, o espírito do Franz Bardon garoto foi trocado pelo espírito de um adepto, que passou a usar o corpo dali em diante.[2]. Votavova explica o seguinte sobre essa transmutação: Para Votavova, a necessidade de se equilibrar esse karma do corpo emprestado seria a causa de todas as vicissitudes pelas quais Bardon passou em sua vida. Ainda segundo Votavova, uma condição importante para essa troca era a de que os poderes de Bardon não poderiam ser usados para alterar ou suavizar o seu karma de qualquer maneira[2]. Porém, Votavova se contradiz, num dos prefácios do primeiro livro de Bardon, ao dizer que o autor passou 30 anos estudando, pesquisando e praticando o sistema que ele expõe em seu livro com vários adeptos de várias filosofiasBardon, Franz. ''Der Weg zum wahren Adepten (1956). Editado por Verlag Hermann Bauer.. Na trilogia hermética, ocultar a lenda de sua transmutação seria, talvez, uma forma de ser creditado por seus leitores como alguém que tivesse trabalhado para ganhar o mesmo conhecimento que compartilhava em seu livro. O discípulo de Bardon, Dr. M. Kumar, corrobora com as alegações de Votavova quanto à transmutação: Sobre essa teoria da transmutação, Daniel Murphy, um moderno proponente de Bardon também conhecido como "Prophecy", sustenta que: Emil Stejnar, bardonista austríaco, mostra-se, numa entrevista, descrente sobre essa teoria da transmutação, dizendo que "A Sra. Votavova espalhou essa história porque ela queria equiparar o seu mestre com Jesus. O próprio Bardon nunca disse isso". Stejnar ainda afirma que "a inteira teoria do karma se contradiria se tal troca por um karma negativo acontecesse. O karma deve ser carregado pelos seus próprios possuidores (...)"[3]. Como já se disse antes, no lado oposto da discussão, temos o Dr. Lumir Bardon e o Dr. M. K., respectivamente filho e discípulo de Bardon, que corroboram com a teoria da transmutação de Votavova em Memórias de Franz Bardon [1]. Período pré-guerra: 1924 a 1939 200px|thumb|left|Franz Bardon aos 22 anos Após a suposta troca, Bardon começou a demonstrar suas capacidades mágicas, tornando-se conhecido não só em Opava, mas também em cidades vizinhas e distantes. Amigos e professores, segundo relatos do filho e de um discípulo de Bardon, ficaram maravilhados com as habilidades do garoto [1]. No dia 16 de novembro de 1932Genealogia de Franz Bardon. Contida em: Franz Bardon: 100th Anniversary Exhibition. Documento em PDF postado por Lux Fortis no fórum Franz Bardon Magi., Bardon casou-se com Marie Slaviková[6], que passou a ser chamada Marie Bardonová, e teve o seu primeiro filho, Lumir Bardon, que nasceu em 4 de janeiro de 1937. Agora com família formada, estabeleceu-se num subúrbio de Opava chamado Kylesovice [1]. A Segunda Guerra Mundial: 1939 a 1945 A Tchecoslováquia agora pertencia à Alemanha nazista, por consequência do tratado de Munique. Podemos inferir pelos relatos de Otti Votavova em Frabato que Franz Bardon tinha conhecimento dos círculos ocultistas tchecos e alemães. Ele também mantinha correspondências com amigos e discípulos. Um deles era o ocultista alemão Wilhelm Quintscher. Nessa época, Adolf Hitler estaria perseguindo, em segredo, ocultistas que pudessem ajudá-lo magicamente em seu Terceiro Reich. Bardon, consciente dessa perseguição, pediu a Quintscher que destruísse suas correspondências com ele. Quintscher não fez o que Bardon pediu e os dois acabaram sendo descobertos pelos nazistas. Hitler e os campos de concentração: 1941 [thumb|[http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adolf_Hitler Adolf Hitler, que, segundo Otti Votavova, teria aprisionado Bardon durante a ocupação nazista da Tchecoslováquia.]] Segundo Otti Votavova, em Frabato, a razão para a prisão de Franz Bardon e de Wilhelm Quintscher seria a seguinte: Hitler era membro da Loja 99 e da Ordem de Thule, a qual seria manipulada por um grupo de magos negros tibetanos. Votavova afirmou também que o objetivo de Hitler era usar Bardon para, com a ajuda de seus poderes mágicos, ganhar a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Em troca, Hitler teria lhe oferecido cargos de grande importância no Terceiro Reich. Além disso, como parte do acordo Bardon teria de revelar a Hitler a localização das outras noventa e oito lojas da Loja 99 ao redor do mundo. Sobre esse pedido, Murphy formula a hipótese de que Hitler teria querido dominar as lojas e, consequentemente, achava que teria o poder oculto de seus integrantes ao seu lado na guerra [5]. Bardon teria negado e sido submetido "à tortura mais cruel", diz Votavova, que incluía operações cirúrgicas sem anestesia [2]. O episódio em que Bardon teria sido aprisionado com Quintscher foi descrito por Votavova: Dr. M. Kumar conta uma versão muito similar à de Votavova. Segundo ele, o amigo de Bardon estava sendo torturado quando usou uma fórmula cabalística para paralisar seu torturador e acabou sendo morto por outro soldado. Franz Bardon foi enviado para um campo de concentração nazista como um prisioneiro comum e permaneceu lá por 3 anos e 6 meses [2]. Bardon teria contado a M.K. que tinha sido repetidamente espancado, especialmente na área genital, e que depois do ocorrido passou a não ter mais sensações na área[1]. Pouco antes de a guerra terminar, em 1945, a data de sua morte foi designada para o mês de abril[5]. Durante o seu período de espera até a data de sua morte, ele se ocupou da tarefa de recolher as cabeças decepadas dos prisioneiros executados num saco de tecido grosseiro. Bardon teria expressado grande confiança de que não morreria no dia de sua execução, porque tinha outras tarefas esperando por ele. No dia anterior àquele assinalado para sua morte, o campo de concentração foi bombardeado e ele foi resgatado por colegas de prisão russos. Escondendo-se da polícia, conseguiu voltar à sua terra natal, Tchecoslováquia[5] [2] Relativa tranquilidade: 1945 a 1950 thumb|left|Franz Bardon e esposa em 1950.Otti Votavova relata que, depois que a guerra acabou, Bardon teria usado suas habilidades mágicas para descobrir que Adolf Hitler tinha passado por inúmeras operações cirúrgicas pra não ser mais reconhecido [2]. Retornou a uma Tchecoslováquia impactada pela guerra e com falta de médicos. Alugou uma casa convenientemente próxima a um hospital, onde passou a exercer a função de diretor e também de médico. Com o fim dessas atividades, comprou uma casa em Troppau, a casa em que viveria até o resto de seus dias. Propôs à sua esposa, Marie, que vivesse com ele em Troppau, mas ela recusou; não quis abandonar nem a sua mãe, nem a exploração agrícola de Gillschwitz. Segundo seu filho Lumir, Bardon não quis voltar a Gillschwitz porque sentia que ainda tinha tarefas a realizar. Sozinho, Bardon teve, então, que contratar uma empregada. O período que se seguiu foi de relativa paz e tranquilidade. Duas vezes por semana, Bardon visitava a sua família, saindo com eles à noite para o cinema ou o teatro. Durante o verão, viajava com a esposa e o filho para cidades próximas como Griifenberg e Gesenk. No mesmo período, visitava frequentemente seus amigos na Boêmia, Miihren e Eslováquia, executando ocasionalmente curas. Entre os amigos mencionados estavam personalidades da vida artística e política da Tchecoslováquia e de países vizinhos, o que só reafirma o grau crescente de popularidade do qual Bardon desfrutava desde a adolescência [1]. Essa popularidade aumentaria ainda mais com o período mais famoso de sua vida, relatado em sua autobiografia, Frabato: o período em que ele passou a demonstrar seus poderes para o público. Frabato: 1947, 1948 frame|Franz Bardon na década de 1930, atuando no palco"Franz Bardon". Fotos disponibilizadas por [[Walter Ogris. Link: http://www.archivhermetischertexte.at/bardon.htm.]] ''Ver artigo principal: Frabato Assim começa a famosa e controversa biografia de Bardon sobre a sua vida pós-guerra como "mago" de palco (a grafia "mago" aqui é usada para distinguir ''mago, um praticante da ciência mágica, de mágico, alguém que pratica e/ou exibe ilusionismo ou prestidigitação). Adotando o nome de Frabato, Franz Bardon viajou a diversos pontos da Tchecoslováquia e da Alemanha, com o objetivo de, segundo o seu filho Lumir, chamar a atenção das pessoas quanto à magia e o às "Forças Superiores" [1]. Franz Bardon demonstrava ser bastante diferente dos mágicos da época, usando quase nenhum aparato em suas apresentações. Outro diferencial era o de que ele fazia explanações sobre a magia e as capacidades da alma [2]. Dessa maneira, percebemos que suas apresentações eram como aulas, com explicações teóricas e demonstrações práticas. Contudo, seu filho Lumir declara que Bardon também apresentava "truques mágicos comuns" 9[1]. Segundo o romance Frabato, com sua popularidade crescendo ainda mais, Franz Bardon começou a ser perseguido pelo Grão-Mestre da misteriosa Loja 99. O que se seguiu foi um combate mágico acirrado, do qual Bardon saiu triunfante. Numa noite, estando na Alemanha, Bardon foi avisado por uma inteligência que uma ordem de prisão fora emitida para ele e que ele deveria fugir o mais rápido possível do país. Usando uma impregnação do princípio do Akasha em seu corpo, a fim de que seus pensamentos e planos não fossem acessíveis clarividentemente, ele tomou providências para escapar. Chegou, com sucesso, à fronteira entre a Alemanha e a Tchecoslováquia e rumou para Praga. Estabeleceu-se novamente lá com a ajuda de pessoas influentes, que poderiam sustentá-lo e ajudá-lo financeiramente. Sob um pseudônimo, publicou artigos em várias revistas e fez novas amizades. Segundo aprisionamento: 1949 Contudo, esse período de paz não durou por muito tempo. Em 1949, Franz Bardon foi preso novamente em Opava, pelo então governo comunista. Acusado de charlatanismo, sem qualquer prova ele foi condenado a trabalhos forçados. Fingindo epilepsia, Bardon foi solto da prisão depois de mais ou menos 2 meses.[1] O pedido de Urgaya thumb|left|Franz Bardon em 1950 "É agora a sua tarefa, querido irmão, revelar à humanidade a verdadeira iniciação ao Hermetismo, através da publicação de material apropriado." - Urgaya para Franz Bardon [2] Segundo Otti Votavova, Franz Bardon foi chamado pelo supremo chefe da Fraternidade Branca, Urgaya, a atender uma reunião num templo secreto do plano astral. Lá, Urgaya ordenou que Bardon revelasse à humanidade os cinco primeiros Pilares da Sabedoria: O Mago, A Sacerdotisa, A Imperatriz, O Imperador e o O Hierofante (deste último, Urgaya ordenou que Bardon revelasse apenas parte). Bardon resistiu inicialmente. Ele achava que revelar esses segredos, guardados há milhares de anos, para o público geral faria com que esses segredos fossem profanados. A tarefa pesada de traduzir os preceitos dos Pilares para uma linguagem simples e direta, que pudesse ser compreendida por todos, também o preocupou. Ainda assim, ele concordou. Urgaya acrescentou que Bardon deveria comportar-se como uma pessoa comum. Pede para que ele adquira conhecimento médico, para não ser tomado por um curandeiro, mas permite que ele continue curando magicamente através da alquimia. (Foram essas curas que, posteriormente, chamaram a atenção da polícia e causaram a sua morte em 1958.) [2] thumb|Franz Bardon no Colégio Naturopata (segundo da direita pra esquerda). Medicina natural e a composição dos livros: 1950 a 1956 Bardon começa a executar o plano conferido a ele. Forma-se em Medicina Naturalista - Naturopata , especialização em Homeopatia; conhecedor, mas não praticante, de medicina chinesa - acupuntura e praticante de Spargírica, começa a exercer a profissão. A Trilogia Hermética é publicada: 1956 a 1957 Bardon inicia a composição de suas obras com Otti Votavova como sua secretária em Praga. De acordo com Dr. M. K., Bardon não escreveu os próprios livros à mão ou em sua máquina de escrever; ele realizava gravações em áudio, que posteriormente Votavova transcrevia. Sabemos disso porque as gravações, inclusive as que ele fizera para o seu quarto livro, O Livro de Ouro da Sabedoria, foram confiscadas pelas autoridades soviéticas locais, já que seu pais, agora, fora anexado ao estado soviético. Franz Bardon também mantinha outras atividades em Praga. Ele realizava curas em seus pacientes e tinha um grupo de alunos, dentre os quais Irina Novakova, ilustradora das cartas de tarô em seus livros [1]. Após o Natal de 1957, seu filho Lumir nos conta que seu pai o procurou: Terceiro aprisionamento e morte: 1958 Bardon foi preso novamente em 26 de março de 1958 em sua casa, em Opava, Obloukova 22, na Tchecoslováquia. Dr. M. Kumar também foi preso.[1] A principal acusação era a de que Bardon tinha produzido remédios ilegalmente. Lumir afirma que acusavam o pai de não pagar impostos pelo álcool de seus remédios, e de traição por ter supostamente falado negativamente da Tchecoslováquia numa carta para a Austrália. A polícia secreta interrogou Lumir, seu filho, fazendo vários comentários maliciosos a respeito de Bardon. Lumir, lembrando-se do conselho do pai, não acreditou em nenhuma palavra. A última visita que teve com seu pai, junto de sua mãe, foi em junho de 1958. Lumir relata a morte do pai: Coincidentemente, o Dr. M. Kumar estava trabalhando no mesmo hospital para o qual Bardon foi transferido, mas não tinha consciência disso. Depois de sua morte, ninguém na família teve permissão de ver Bardon. Seu corpo foram enviados para Ostrava num caixão galvanizado, onde as cerimônias do funeral ocorreram. Apenas os parentes mais próximos e amigos compareceram. Lumir e família não tiveram permissão de colocar um obituário no jornal, porque a polícia temia que muitas pessoas compareceriam a seu funeral e que isso causasse problemas. Após o funeral, numa estação de polícia em Ostrava, a família recebeu os pertences de Bardon: um terno, um relógio, e seu anel de casamento. O policial que havia interrogado Bardon contou à família que o seu corpo tinha passado por duas autópsias, e deu o nome de quem as havia autorizado. (Lumir não menciona o nome em ''Memórias de Franz Bardon.) Mesmo sem uma condenação, todos os seus outros pertences, seus anéis de ouro com gemas, seus talismãs de ouro, que ele usava no pescoço, foram todos confiscados pelo estado. O filho de Bardon conta que havia rumores de que seu pai ainda estava vivo e de que ele havia sido deportado para a Rússia para mostrar aos russos como preparava seus remédios.[1] Vida pessoal Pertences thumb|Espelho mágico usado por Bardon para tratar pacientes.Franz Bardon não era uma pessoa abastada, mas também não era pobre. Ele possuiu uma casa humilde em Opava, um apartamento em Praga, especialmente para aulas com os discípulos, teve carros, motocicletas, câmeras fotográficas [1], uma biblioteca contendo quase 1000 livros (que ficava sempre trancada, já que, segundo o Dr. M. K., ela continha "escritos muito secretos, arcanos, que poderiam ser muito perigosos, como, por exemplo, o processo da produção da Pedra Filosofal") e até mesmo uma televisão (uma das primeiras a serem vendidas na Tchecoslováquia). A origem desses objetos é incerta; Lumir, seu filho, menciona que uma vez ele ganhou uma Volkswagen[1] de um aluno. Dada a sua popularidade em cidades próximas e distantes, não seria difícil imaginar que Franz Bardon recebia presentes e ajuda financeira regularmente de discípulos, pacientes e amigos. Rotina Sua rotina é descrita por Dr. M. Kumar em Memórias de Franz Bardon: thumb|left|O cemitério de Vyšehrad, onde Bardon supostamente realizava evocações.O local onde Bardon realizava suas evocações em Praga é apontado por Lumir Bardon como o castelo de Vyšehrad e também o seu cemetério, onde as mais famosas personalidades estavam enterradas. Tratamentos e Consultas thumb|Remédios produzidos por Bardon, de "Archiv Hermetischer Texte".Bardon também constantemente contava com a ajuda de família, amigos e discípulos para procurar ervas medicinais a fim de compor seus remédios e quintessências. Ele preparava as suas substâncias em sua cozinha, que, segundo seu filho, era "um paraíso, cheio de fragrâncias e cores"[1]. Ele também trabalhou como grafólogo e naturopata e era um especialista juramentado em caligrafia. Além disso, como era relativamente conhecido em sua região por suas habilidades, as pessoas o visitavam para perguntar sobre seu futuro ou para fazer pedidos diversos. Diz o Dr. M. K.: "Nas circunstâncias em que os pedidos eram muito delicados e complicados demais, ele dizia à pessoa que ele não poderia ajudar. É claro, as habilidades clarividentes dele lhe davam essa informação"[1]. O Dr. M.K. também menciona que Bardon também fazia horóscopos, provando a sua familiaridade com a astrologia. Quanto aos tratamentos, consultas e até mesmo as apresentações como Frabato, não sabemos se Bardon cobrava ou não dinheiro. Isso nunca é mencionado nos livros. Contudo, devemos pressupor que, ao menos no seu trabalho de diretor de hospital e de grafólogo, ele era remunerado. Não se sabe como Bardon se sustentou nas últimas duas décadas de sua vida, já que ele parece ter trabalhado mais em casa, preparando remédios para seus pacientes, e, nos últimos anos de sua vida, narrando os seus livros. Não é difícil pensar que seus discípulos e pacientes contribuíam com presentes e dinheiro para ajudá-lo - Lumir e Dr. M. K. mencionam várias vezes presentes de discípulos. Hábitos e dieta Tanto Lumir, seu filho, como Dr. M.K., seu discípulo, o descrevem como uma pessoa muito ocupada. Ambos afirmam que, apesar de ter uma televisão, nunca tinham visto Bardon assistindo a um programa de TV. Uma descrição particularmente detalhada por Dr. M. K. é feita de Bardon: Quanto à dieta, Lumir diz que seu pai comia como qualquer outra pessoa, mas que, antes de Lumir nascer, Bardon manteve uma dieta vegetariana estrita por quarenta dias para uma operação mágica. Personalidade O Dr. M. K. descreve a personalidade de Bardon em Memórias de Franz Bardon: "ele transbordava de energia e estava sempre de bom humor, com a exceção de seus últimos dias na terra quando ele sofreu da ingratidão dos seres humanos pelos quais ele se sacrificara por muitos anos. Ele me contou isso pessoalmente. Eu nunca o vi reclamar ou praguejar, exceto quando fazia uma brincadeira ou imitava outra pessoa." Quanto à experiência de ser discípulo de Bardon, o Dr. M.K. conta: Supostas reencarnações de Franz Bardon Otti Votavova atribui a Bardon várias encarnações em seu ''In Memoriam de Frabato. Essas afirmações não são corroboradas por seu discípulo, Dr. M. K., nem seu filho, Dr. Lumir Bardon. hermes.jpg|Hermes Trismegisto LaoTse.jpg|Lao Zi FT1.jpg|Nostradamus 220px-Robert_Fludd.jpg|Robert Fludd 220px-Count_of_St_Germain.jpg|Conde de Saint-Germain apollonius.jpg|Apolônio de Tiana mah-ta.jpg|Mahum Tah-ta Legado e Influência Incluindo os seguintes bardonistas: Rawn Clark, Emil Stejnar, Dieter Rüggeberg, Paul Allen, J. R. R. Abrahão, Alexandre Moryason, William Ronan Santos - W.R.S., Chris Murphy, Daniel Murphy. Referências Categoria:Personalidades Categoria:Artigos em Andamento